


The Light

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Draé Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Before SWTOR, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: Many have considered me the Light in the darkness. But it's hard to be a Light when there is no darkness. Then darkness came and has never left.The life and story of Alena Draé...





	1. Darkness Returns

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

            “So how are you enjoying Korriban?” I ask my longtime best friend and fellow Padawan, Satele Shan, over the holo. She rolls her blue-grey eyes, “There’s nothing really to enjoy, Al, you know that as well as I do.” I scoff, “You aren’t enjoying the ruins!” She glares at me and I chuckle just as my door opens and Jedi Knight Orgus Din walks in “Hey Padawans, what are you two up too?” Satele smiles, “Orgus! I’m so glad you’re here to save me from Alena!” He chuckles, laying down next to me on my bed “Oh, and what is Padawan Alena doing?” I groan as Satele begins to over exaggerate, making Orgus look at me amused. “Oh, really now. Seems like her master needs to discipline her better,” as he looks at me smirking.

            I swallow and trying to get away from him because I know what’s coming but I find myself unable to move. Satele starts giggling over the holo as Orgus starts tickling me and I can’t even fight, so instead I just glare at him before getting an idea. Closing my eyes, I start meditating and focusing on a bowl of water not far from my bed. I slightly gasp when I can feel it lift through the Force, then smiling to myself I have it come to me and pour on Orgus’ head. Thankfully Satele doesn’t warn him, so it’s a complete and utter shock that his black hair is now soaking wet. However, it didn’t get him off of me, but it did surprise him enough for the Force hold he was using to lift. He narrows his hazel brown eyes at me and I smile up at him innocently “What’s wrong, Orgus?” Satele laughs before we hear a knock “Well, ‘me’ time is over now… Talk to you soon,” and ends the call. Orgus continues staring at me and I start giggling uncontrollably causing Orgus to chuckle and finally get off me and helping me up.

            “Good job with that,” Orgus says motioning to his still wet hair. I grin, “Thank you! I wasn’t even sure I could.” He chuckles and shakes his head just as someone knocks on my door and Jedi Masters Nickolas & Araina enter. “Now what do we have here?” Nicholas says trying to sound stern. Araina gives him an unimpressed look before returning her attention to us, “It’s good to see you, Orgus. But sadly, Alena here needs to start her training for today.” I grimace, my training consists of trying to defeat both of them simultaneously and meditating for hours on end. However, since I have yet to defeat either, the meditating is by far my favorite. “Can I just go straight to meditating? It’s less painful that way!” I exclaim pleadingly. They both shake their heads, “That is the easy way, and what have we taught you about that?” I sigh, “That it is not as rewarding as the hard way.” They both nod “Good, we’ll see you it the training room in 30 minutes,” then they turn to leave.

            I flop on my bed, “They’re trying to kill me, Org…” He scoffs “I image not, Alena. You are their daughter.” I sit up to glare at him, “That just makes matters worse. Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya1.” Orgus gives me a blank look as he always does when I speak in Mando’a. I sigh, “It means, ‘Train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger.’ It’s a Mandalorian saying and my parents fully tend to live up to it even if they’re no longer consider Mandalorian.” Orgus frowns, “I don’t see how that’s a bad thing…” I groan, “Trust me it is,” I pause as I get back off my bed “Well, I should get ready for my funeral.” Orgus rolls his eyes, “You are being over dramatic.” I glare at him “Out, Orgus, I have to change.” He looks down as red colors his cheeks, “Then I’ll… then I’ll see you later.”

            “You are late, cyar’ika2” Dad says with his back to the door as I enter the training room in my parents’ suite. “Ni n’eparavu takisit, buir.3,” I state looking at the ground. I look back up in time to see Mom glare at him before focusing back on me, “It’s okay, ad’ika4. But we better start your training now.” I nod, “Of course.” Dad gets his training staff after tossing Mom her two training sabers as I already have mine on my back. “Ready?” Dad says with a slight smirk. I take a deep calming breath before nodding. My parents glance at each other before starting their joined attack, Mom on my right and Dad on my left. I duck in time to avoid Dad’s first swing and surprisingly manage to block Mom’s attack as well. The next few minutes are a blur as I seem to be able to block every strike my parents make. But soon they speed up their attacks and somehow, I get a second training saber into my off hand and I manage to tire them both.

            Dad stops the exercise when the three of us start panting and a new voice says, “Well, don’t stop on my account!?” My eyes widen as I turn, “Braden!” and run into his awaiting arms for a hug. “How did the hunt go?” Dad asks, I can hear the pride in his voice. “Good considering. Uncle Ciar was as harsh as always so nothing new there. I see that my baby sister as learned some new tricks.” I grin, “Apparently. I’ve never done so well. I must have you to thank for that!” My brother shakes his head “Trust me, sis, that had nothing to do with me.” Mom nods in agreement, “That was all you, Alena.” She pauses before motioning to my second training saber, “Looks like the Order is getting a new Sentinel in its ranks.” I nod smiling slightly, “I didn’t even realize what I was doing until it was in my hand.” Mom smiles proudly, “That means you’ve found your gift.” Dad nods in agreement just as the holo chimes in the entry room, “We’ll handle that, you go have a shower and begin your meditation. Brae, if you’ll join us?” My brother nods, “I’ll talk to you later, sis.” I nod giving him another hug, “You better.” He chuckles as he follows our parents out.

            After my shower, I go to our private meditation room lighting the candles around the room before going to my favorite stool and listening to the calming sound of the fountain that’s in the center of the room. Just as I start calming down, I hear sounds of weapons firing and a familiar man’s voice saying, _“The Sith Empire has returned!”_  I open my eyes quickly then run out of the room yelling, “Mom! Dad!” I find them in the entry room speaking to Grandmaster Zym, a Kel Dor. They both look at me pointedly, “What is it, Alena.” I swallow nervously, “I just heard Master Kao Cen Darach say that the Sith Empire has returned.” The Grandmaster scoffs, “That is impossible, child. The Sith Empire was destroyed centuries ago. There is nothing left but ancient Sith relics.” I shake my head fiercely, “I know what I heard, Master. My best friend Satele is his Padawan and they are both on the Orbital Station above Korriban!” He shakes his head dismissively, “I know where our Battlemaster is stationed, Padawan, but I am telling you it is impossible!” I open my mouth to continue but it instantly closes on its own accord or, I look at the Grandmaster, by the power of the Force. “That is enough!” My eyes narrow and I begin fighting the Force hold silencing me as Dad says, “We’ll look into it.” I glance at them, nodding once before turning around and returning the way I came.

            I sit back down on the stool and the oppressing feeling that I’ve felt since I heard Master Darach’s voice, gets overwhelmingly stronger almost to the point where it’s the only thing I can focus on. Then there’s a brilliant bright light right in the center of it and I feel drawn to it, but part of me knows I shouldn’t. That I should stay far away, then as suddenly as the voice and light came, it vanishes leaving nothing except death and pain. Tears fill my eyes as I feel a sharp pain in my heart, then everything vanishes and I’m staring into the faces of my very concerned family. It takes me a moment to realize they’re speaking, but I can’t hear anything as everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> 1) Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya.  
> \- train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger.  
> 2) cyar’ika - sweetheart  
> 3) Ni n’eparavu takisit, buir - I'm sorry, Father.  
> 4) ad’ika - sweetie  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=
> 
> This was rather fun to write, I had difficulty wanting to end the chapter but I think it works.
> 
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Korriban

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

         When I awake it’s the next day and I am once again in my room, my family hovering nearby. I groan as I try to sit up and I hear my parents rush to my side, “Ulyc cyar’ika1!” as they gently help me sit up. “What happened?” My parents glance at each other, “You collapsed.” I nod, “I remember that… have you heard from Master Darach or Satele?” It’s Braden who answers, “We can’t reach either of them.” My eyes widen, “What?! That means they could be in danger!” Dad sends a glare at his son, “Or it means that we can’t contact them.” I shake my head vigorously, “I’m sure I felt something happen to Master Darach.” My parents’ faces pale and I realize what I felt, “He’s dead, isn’t he?” Braden glances at our parents then back at me before grimacing and I can tell he’s silently cursing, just like I can tell from my parents’ silence that I’m right. “The Sith have returned then…” I say softly. “We don’t know that, Alena!” my parents say immediately. I scoff, “Then who else could’ve killed him on a planet where nothing virtually happens! Or are you saying a random Korriban beast killed our Battlemaster!” _besides many others…_ remains unsaid.

         Both Jedi Masters sigh, just as my holo rings. I bring it to me with the Force, earning glares from my parents and a smirk from Braden, quickly answering it and Satele appears. “Oh, thank the Force,” I begin immediately until I see tears falling, “Satele?” Her eyes close, “Are your parents near?” I nod, just as my parents walk into frame “Satele, what is wrong?” My best friend grimaces, “Master Darach is dead and the Sith Empire has returned, Masters.” My parents share alarmed looks as I ask, “Where are you?” Satele looks back, “On a smuggler’s ship heading to Coruscant.” Finishing just as a young man in trooper armor minus his helmet enters the room, “Were you able to contact the Republic?” Satele chuckles rather darkly, motioning to her holo, “The next best thing. Corporal meet Jedi Masters Araina and Nickolas Draé of the Jedi Council and,” she glances and Braden and I, “their children, Braden Draé and Padawan Alena Draé.” The corporal stops, his honey brown eyes studying the four of us as Satele continues “Masters, this is…” He interrupts her, “Corporal Jace Malcolm. I was stationed on the Korriban Orbital Station.” My parents nod and the trooper continues, “The Sith Empire’s Fleet came in for an ambush. Only Padawan Satele, myself, and this ship’s captain made it out of the orbital station alive.” I grimace, glancing at Satele as her eyes close once more. “How do you know it’s the Sith?” Dad finally asks after a defeated, long sigh. I can practically feel Satele’s anger at the question thru the Force-bond we had created as children.

         “Because we fought two Sith, Master, and they killed Master Darach,” Satele says with slight venom, her eyes flashing dangerously. I grimace, chancing a glance at my parents who have, ironically, put on the emotionless face of the Jedi, though I can feel their emotions quite well, telling a very different story. Mom sighs, softening her face, “We had to ask, Satele. Grandmaster Zym will want to know for sure.” Dad nods, “As will the Senate, as this means our era of peace has ended.” Satele deflates, “I know, Masters. I’m sorry. It’s just that Master Darach sacrificed his life so I could… we could, escape.” Mom grimaces, no doubt feeling Satele’s pain and regret as I do, as Dad says, “You do realize that Grandmaster Zym will have search your memories. You’ll have to relive it.” I flinch slightly, glancing at my best friend as she nods, her face void of all emotion “I am prepared, Master.” My parents both nod, glancing at the other, “We’ll inform the Grandmaster and the Senate that we have important business to discuss with them. Safe journeys to both of you, and may the Force be with us all.” And with that my parents leave Braden and I on the Holo with Satele and the rather handsome trooper, who as soon as my parents leave the frame quickly leaves with a bow of respect to both Satele and I, causing my brother to chuckle and Satele to slightly blush. I raise my eyebrow at her slightly amused at her reaction, causing the blush to deepen as the holo in the entry room chimes. Braden frowns, before kissing my cheek and wordlessly exiting to answer the holo, leaving me alone with my best friend.

         “How are you really, Satele?” I ask, worried. She glances at the door of the room she’s occupying before answering, “I felt them come, Al. An indescribable darkness, though that didn’t give us much warning.” I frown, thinking of what I had felt earlier, well yesterday, “I know what you mean. I think I felt what you did and I could hear Master Darach say _‘The Sith Empire has returned!’”_ Satele’s eyes widen, “You did!? I didn’t think that was possible!?” I nod, “I know. But I was meditating at the time, so that might be why.” She frowns slightly before nodding and changing the subject, “We fought a Master and an Apprentice, Al. The Apprentice nearly killed me if not for Master Darach. He told me to go. That I had a different path to follow. I felt his death as we were fighting through the Sith Fleet.” I grimace, willing my aura to wrap her in comfort, but staying silent as I watch tears fall from my best friend’s eyes. Suddenly I get an idea to tear her away from such thoughts, “So what’s the story with the trooper?” I grin triumphantly as she blushes once more, “He saved my life too, when I was running to the ship while it was disembarking the station.” I roll my eyes at her, “I know that’s not the only reason,” finishing just has Braden reopens my door.

         “I’m sorry Satele but I need to take Alena from you,” Braden states sympathetically but his face is void of emotion. I glance at Satele, who’s eyebrows crinkle as she frowns but nods regardlessly, clearly wondering what’s wrong as I am. When the call ends, Braden motions for me to follow him and he takes me to the holo in the entry room where a familiar General stands impatiently. I frown at the uncharacteristic aura of worry and fear rolling off the General everyone calls a Lion. His normal smile graces his golden face when his blue eyes land on me but it’s lacks its usual warmth and familiarity. “General Tae, what,” I pause, carefully considering my words, “what’s wrong?” The Cathar General breathes in deeply, “Ilene and I have lost contact with Jessica.” My eyes close as I nearly grown aloud, thinking about the young Cathar woman a year younger than I, “Where was she when you last contacted her?” The lionlike General’s looks at anything but us, “We last heard from her when she was on Korriban.” I open my eyes immediately, hoping I heard that wrong, “She was on Korriban? Why?” General Theodore Tae grimaces, “She was studying Sith artifacts with her archaeology class.” I groan, raising my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose, wondering if I should tell him the truth or nothing at all. I can feel the General’s eyes on me as I do, and I know my choice is made, “We have just been informed of a surprise attack on Korriban.” I glance up at him in time to see his hands turn into fists, as he nearly growls, “Who?” I swallow nervously, glancing at Braden who unsurprisingly looks relieved, “The Sith Empire, General.”

         Tae’s blue eyes zoom right to me, “They are destroyed!” I shake my head, “Apparently not all of them, sir. I just got off the holo with Satele. Both she and Master Darach fought off two Sith Lords who attacked the Orbital Station. Which only three escaped from.” Tae’s face turns into a painful grimace, as he knows the exact number of souls onboard an orbital station, “Has Master Darach spoken to the Council?” I close my eyes and shake my head, “No, sir. He was killed on the station as well. Only Padawan Satele and a Trooper along with their ship’s captain made it out alive.” His eyes close as he pinches the bridge of his nose, “Are Masters Araina and Nickolas aware of this?” I nod, “They are, sir. They are speaking to the Jedi Council along with the Senate.” The General nods, “We are fortunate to have a warning. I’ll inform my brothers-in-arms to be ready. We have a war to win. Oh, and Alena, give my regards to both your parents and Satele.” I nod, “Of course, sir.” ending with a salute that makes Tae smile and chuckle as he disappears. Braden whistles, “I’m glad you dealt with that. I didn’t know how to break it to the old lion.” I frown, walking up to my brother and punching him in his, thankfully, unarmored shoulder and glaring at him as I walk away. As I walk down the hallway toward the mediation room, I ponder on what I felt yesterday, wondering what else is going on and if I should be worried.

         Once I reach the room, I shake such thoughts from my head before entering the mediation room and lighting the candles then returning to my mediation stool. Once there and comfortable, I try to center myself in the Force and to calm my racing mind. However, when I’ve succeeded I feel myself off balance with the Force that I’m missing a part of me. Then once more that light from yesterday returns, calling me towards it and as I do I feel whole once more. No matter how close I get, the light is just outside of my reach. As I start getting frustrated, I can see spots of darkness in the light, that seem to be attracted to my own darkness. As I begin pondering on the light and its darkness, as well as its meaning, I watch memorized as the darkness slowly overtakes the light removing it from my sight completely and I’m left in a room of utter darkness with nothing to brighten it. Slowly, I come back to myself, hearing two masculine voices speaking to me. When I’m able to focus, both Bradens’s and Orgus’ face appear and grow sharper, “You do realize mediating means no talking, right?” Both men start, before they glance at me. Braden chuckles nervously, “I was worried you were having another episode. Orgus here, just wanted to inform us on the latest.”

         “Oh, and what is that?” I ask zeroing in on Orgus’ face. “The Council has decided that we will not act until we have proof other than word that the Sith have returned and the Senate will not be informed until we have proof of an imminent attack.” I growl, “So a Republic Corporal and a Jedi Padawan’s word means nothing. And the death of our Battlemaster isn’t an attack?” Orgus sighs, “That was Grandmaster Zym’s decision.” My eyes narrow, “Isn’t better to be prepared then to be incorrect.” Orgus glances at Braden, who sighs, “Al, they don’t want our Era of peace to be destroyed by their word. They need proof.” I nearly growl once more, “Even if it costs even more lives. The Sith won’t stay Idle waiting for a counterattack. They will push their advantage over us as we stand twiddling our thumps. Master Darach died to give us a warning.” Both men sigh, “We know, Alena. Calm down.” I frown, crossing my arms, worrying about the Empire next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando’a  
> 1) Ulyc cyar’ika - Careful sweetheart  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


End file.
